Dame Dedtime
Dame Dedtime is the main antagonist in Yo-kai Watch: The Movie and the final boss in Yo-kai Watch 2. Personality and Physical Appearance Dedtime resembles a large, elderly woman with greyish, wrinkled skin with black-shaded facial features, greyish-blue long nails. and violet hair styled in a courtesan-like fashion, complimented by a golden hairpiece with two scarlet threads which end in golden tassels. Her attire gives her a regal apperance: she wears an orange noblewoman suit with a layer of lighter- shaded orange cloth under that and another dark-green layer underneath it, fastened by an orange obi. She also wears a black haori lined in gold. She also carries a violet cane with a lime-green handle. After becoming Dame Demona, her body becomes serpentine-like and coiled, fuscia in color. She gains four arms garbed in a black jacket. Her face becomes more beast-like with her eyes becoming pure red and circled by blue lines, and her head gains a set of eight hairpins below her hairpiece, with her hair becoming fucsia-colored and ending in the sides with two spiked wing-like braids. In the first movie, her Kyodai Ubaune form is composed by tiny Dame Demonas, and the overall shape of her body resembles a serpentine creature. Dedtime is shown to hold a deep grudge for humans due to the long time she spent in prison when she was alive; in her own words, since she was robbed of her precious time, she will do the same with the time of everyone. Dedtime does not seem to understand the bonds between humans and Yo-Kai, which lead to her desire of preventing the creation of the Yo-kai Watch 60-years ago, which is further evidenced by her creation of the Wicked Yo-kai in order to sever the bonds between humans and Yo-Kai and between themselves, by sparking the war between the Bony (Ganso in the japanese version) and Fleshy (Honke in the japanese version) armies and infecting the humans during the 60-year lapse. Her negative qualities are further enhanced when she becomes Dame Demona by robbing humans of their positive feelings. History Past When she was a human, she was arrested for a crime that she did not commit. She rotted in jail with her entire life wasted. Ever since then, she became a Youkai and was obsessed with stealing time from everyone with aid of Kin & Gin. Yo-kai Watch 2 She isn't shown until the player defeats Kin & Gin. Until the player defeats Toadal dude ( In Bony spirits) or Arachnus, (In Fleshy Souls) it's revealed that her wicked yo-kai started the war between the 2 factions disguising themselves as normal yo-kai. Then she's revealed to the player and his grandfather. Then, the 2 Faction leaders Toadal dude and Arachnus start to attack her. But the attack it's blocked by Unfairy. One of the wicked executives. As they See it's too powerful for them, even with their powers combined, and Naming then his new toys, The 2 formed a seal to Contain him to not do any more damage. After The player completed Master nyada's trials , Defeated unfairy, Dame Dedtime Send the player to his timeline. In a apocalyptic world where her wicked yo-kai had infected everyone under mind control of her wicked yo-kai, including the player's parents and ruling with an iron fist. So the player Finds a Miradox So he/she can travel back 60 years ago and defeated the other wicked executives, the player and his grandfather goes to her lair and every time the player battles her, she will always regenerate with the help of kin and gin. after the players grandfather defeated kin and gin with the help of his yo-kai friends, the player can finally take her down. After defeat, Dedtime Decides to absorbs the human positive feelings of old springdale and transforming herself into Dame Demona. After she's defeated and sent flying with the help of the player's yo-kai friends, she's imprisoned in the lowest floor of the infinite inferno for 60 years. Yo-kai Watch Movie Dame Dedtime was first seen at an abandoned warehouse, where Kin and Gin reported to tell her that Hovernyan traveled back in time with Nate to help his ancestor, Nathaniel, to build the Youkai Watch after Kin and Gin took it away from him. Dame Dedtime became outraged that the Youkai Watch would bring Youkai and humans together if made. Powers and Abilities * Sonic Scream: '''She is capable of summoning large purple waves of energy whenever she scream, hurting the ears of her victims. * '''Ice and lightning powers: She can cast spells of ice and lightning. * Summoning: '''She is capable of summoning Wicked by farting to come and aid her. She is also capable of summoning a giant Wicked Yo-kai to attack Nathaniel and Hovernyan. * '''Shape Shifting: '''She is capable of turning her look into a bird-like appearance. * '''Duplicating: '''She is capable of creating Mini clones of herself, which they can form into a giant monster. * '''Soultimate: '''She can absorb life of his enemies With her soultimate called "Tamer of time" * '''Transform: '''By absorbing Human positive feelings, She transforms into her 2nd form Dame demona with a devastating soultimate called "Finale" * '''Power steal: She can steal powers from other yo-kai to either use those stole powers aginst them, summon Wicked yo-kai or perform her soultimate. * '''Wicked yo-kai army: '''she controls an army of wicked yo-kai, including Kin, Gin and Bronzlow. the most powerful of them all are the wicked executives consisting of: Unfairy, Unplesant, Untidy, Unkaind and Unkeen. Images See Also * http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Dame_Dedtime Category:Youkai Category:Deceased Category:Undead Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anime Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses